Team Fight
by DemonXX
Summary: Sakura's Heart is being torn by Sasuke who like Ino for being stronger and Sakura must defeat Ino to gain Sasuke's Trust.
1. Sakura's Heart

*****DISCLAIMER****  
  
I do not own the right of Naruto and don't own this series and the copyrights. I Also don't make money making Fan fiction out of the Naruto series and Manga. All trademarks of Naruto are theirs and I don't own any rights. Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Chapter.1  
  
Sakura's Heart  
  
Training--Forest  
  
  
  
Naruto and Sasuke are yet again challenging each other to their limits and yet their last teammate, Sakura isn't at ease. She is worried about how Sasuke thinks about her after been defeated by Ino. After a weary match with Naruto, Sasuke walks aching to the bench next to Sakura.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Forest--Nearby Park Bench  
  
Naruto shouts out to Sasuke, "Is that all the Chakra you have to give BASTARD"  
  
Sasuke just simply nods in annoyance.  
  
Sakura hastily says," Are you alright with me being defeated my Ino?   
  
Sasuke says," I won't consider you a part of this team unless you defeat Ino..........Also you can forget about me preferring you as my girlfriend, Ino has a much better chance."  
  
Sasuke stands and walks away to ignite a new fight with Naruto. Sakura sits in shock as a tear rolls down her cheek.  
  
Sakura tells herself," I won't lose to Ino again and I shall recover Sasuke's trust."  
  
Not noticing Naruto looking at the inside of her skirt she unleashed a kicking combo in Naruto's face.  
  
Sakura says, "Naruto you moron."  
  
Naruto falls to the floor saying," It was worth it."  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Deep into Forest--Forest  
  
After the bad encounter with Naruto, Sakura walks deep into the forest and find an unpleasant rival Ino.   
  
Ino smiles and tells Sakura,"Have you had enough beating or would you prefer another SA-KU-YA."   
  
Sakura spits in Ino's face and shouts at her "I will never lose to you. We will have a match , one winner, . . . . the winner stays with Sasuke and the loser will not fight for another chance do you accept Ino."   
  
Ino wipes the spit of her face and looks at her angrily and says, "I accept your request though we know the result . . .Hum. . . .your lose."   
  
They both walk away with thoughts of them being the winner.  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Gymnasium  
  
Sakura walks in to the gym and find Rock Lee in a blazing battle with Sasuke. Naruto is at the edge being ignored and starts to murmur to himself about how come no one finds an interest in fighting him.  
  
Sakura screams, "What is going one here?"  
  
No one pays attention.  
  
"Hey watch out Sakura" says Rock Lee  
  
All of a sudden an item fly's into the window and it seems to be a bomb. All fighting stop after the bomb is launched and every one runs for cover, the bomb explodes with a bang and the smoke covers everything, finally the smoke clears and a figure appeared it was Kakashi and he was just testing the rookie's reflects. After all the rufus Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are together.  
  
Sakura asks Naruto and Sasuke, " Will you guys train me to defeat Ino?  
  
Naruto agrees yet Sasuke declines.   
  
Naruto tells Sakura we will start training tomorrow.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Hope you like the first chapter next chapter shall be written the next 1-3 days thanks you stay tuned.


	2. Interrupted Training

*****Disclaimer*****

I do not own Naruto and any copyrights of Naruto. All trademarks and rights are Naruto rights. I do not make any money from making Fan Fiction.

************************************************************************ 

A/N* Sorry for the Mistakes I made on chapter one I was day dreaming and forgot Sakura's name and please review my new chapter all chapters are overviewed now.

************************************************************************

Chapter 2

**Training Call**

****

Forest

Naruto asked Sasuke, "Sasuke if you ever want to fight with me a true fight to the end then you will join us to train."

Sasuke answers unwillingly, "I will only do it for the Fight which I will expect in no more than a month Naruto"

The team started toward the river current near a waterfall.

************************************************************************

****

Waterfall

"How do you expect to gain any strength with the attitude you have Sakura" said Sasuke.

"You also have to have mental strength as physical" added Sasuke.

"I have thought about that and I think I will train under the waterfalls of Japan deep in the forest" answered Sakura.

"I will obtain an optimal mental training state under the current of the waterfall" said Sakura.

"Won't your nipples get hard under the cold waterfall" said Naruto with a curiosity.

Both Sakura and Sasuke hit him on the back of the head and shout out "Naruto you Moron." 

Naruto is launched into the river and is striving to get to the surface of the water.

Naruto left Sakura and Sasuke alone so he could get Sakura's clothes for her to concentrate under the waterfall. 

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and ignore each other. It wasn't long until Naruto came and with a large bag with Sakura's clothes.

"Did you get my clothes Naruto" said Sakura.

"Yep" answered Naruto.

He took out a two piece bikini which looked more like a thong or floss.

Sakura got mad but her face changed as Naruto took out other clothes like a robe.

"Just kidding" said Naruto with a smile.

Sakura puts the robe on and get ready for getting under the water fall.

"Are you ready to push your self to your best Sakura and defeat Ino" said Sasuke.

"When did you start caring Sasuke." said Sakura.

"I don't care I just expect you to get double as strong as Ino" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Well you let me take care of that and worry about yourself, you seem to fall behind while you were fighting with Naruto." answered Sakura. 

With her finishing her words she get into the waterfall and stands in a concentration position.

"Hey can I get in with you Sakura I need to practice with girls." said Naruto

Sakura just ignores and continues with her training. Just as Naruto spoke Rock Lee walked by and stopped as he looked at Sasuke.

"Do you have business here Lee" said Sasuke

"I came to see my love." answered Rock Lee

Sasuke and Naruto both seem to get jealous with that comment and tighten their fist.

"I don't remember Sakura ever mentioning you as one that he care for so may as well leave us we are in middle of training" said Naruto.

"I will only leave if Sakura asks me to leave" said Lee

Sakura answers out of nowhere "Lee I don't like you and I am training so could you please leave us alone"

"My love why…..alright my heart is broken hum hum…." cries Lee.

As Lee walked away crying, Sasuke and Naruto both tell Sakura that they will train alone and will be back by the time that she finishes training. 

Naruto and Sasuke walk out of the waterfall area and into the woods toward the gym to train.

A while has past and Sakura has been training for about 4 hours. Someone walks into the waterfall area but Sakura does not notice anything because she is concentrating. 

"Is that the way you plan on defeating me Sakura." said ???

Sakura stands out off the waterfall and seems shocked.

"Bother" said Sakura.

"Yes" said ???

"You disappeared 5 years ago" said Sakura.

"Yes to train with my sensei in America" said The Brother

"Kyo you never even sent a letter" said Sakura.

"I needed to isolate myself to train" said Kyo.

"I have heard of your fight you are expected to win so I shall train you my hardest my little sister" added Kyo. 

As they spoke Ino walks into the waterfall area. Sakura and Ino both look at each other and taunt each other.

To Be Continued………

************************************************************************

Next Chapter will be in 2-3 days and more action to come please paste lots of reviews and I need a pen pal from Japan to keep me in touch and information so please leave your 

e-mail address and name and gender and age that's all hope you enjoyed it bye.

Until Next Time


End file.
